the end of hope
by wizardpuff
Summary: what happens when unrequited love become to much to bear. warning: includes slash.


I feel the cold night air against my face. The tears streaming form my eyes. Where am I? I'm standing on the ledge of the astronomy tower. Why am I standing here? To ease my pain.

You're probably wondering what could have happened to make me even consider taking my own life. Well here's the story.

My name is Albus Severus Potter. Yes, Potter. I'm the youngest son of the famous Harry Potter. Now your probably even more confused. Why would the son of the savior of the wizarding world commit suicide? Well, I'm getting to it. I guess it started when I first met him. Scorpius Malfoy. Merlin! I was entranced by him from the first glance. I mean, who woudn't be? He's gorgeous! Blond hair slicked back, back straight, and a surprisingly kind face. Well, granted, I didn't throw myself at him at first glance. I was a little wary of him. You see when I was starting my first year at Hogwarts my uncle Ron had practically forbidden me and my cousin Rose from interacting with him. Well naturally we became the best of friends. Scorpius, Rose, and Me. I think that must be when it all started.

You must be wondering 'when what started'. When I fell in love with him. My best mate. Scorpius. There. I said it. I'm in love with him! But its unrequited. I've loved him always. That's why I'm on this ledge with tears flowing freely. But I should return to the story.

So where was i? oh yes, first year. Well suffice it to say, when it was time for the sorting, Scorpius, in true Malfoy fashion, went to Slytherin. Rose, in true Weasley fashion went to Gryffindor. And me? Well I broke the Potter tradition. I was sorted into Slytherin. I was with Scorpius.

When I was sorted into Slytherin, I didn't think much of it. I had Scorpius by my side. Over the next couple of years, my feelings for Scorpius grew. By now, a little more than halfway through my fifth year, I'm absolutely head over heels for him. But I cant tell him, because there's just no way he'd feel the same! He could have any girl he wanted! Heck, even if he was gay, why would he choose me? No. No, he doesn't feel the same. He cant.

I've been arguing with my self since I first realized the feelings. Its been a couple years. It not just Scorpius I've pushed away also. I've pushed everyone away. Rose, Lily, Hugo, James. James especially. He made some "joke" about how "close me and scorpius were". Well he effectively outed me to the whole school. And let me tell you the wizarding world, Hogwarts in particular, is not the most accepting of places. So from that moment that James made his stupid joke, I've been on the receiving end of taunts, jokes, bullying, even physical assault. If I had any sliver of hope that I would be accepted and be able to live happily with the one I love, that hope is gone. Everyone has made it quite clear that I'm not welcome.

Rose says everything will get better. That I'm not alone. That I still have her, my family, and Scorpius. I'm fairly certain she knows of my feelings for him. She's a smart girl. But I don't have anyone. No one ever comes to my defense. Other students will just avoid me. Leave the bullies to their devices. The professors aren't much better. If they catch the bullies in the act, they'll break it up, deduct points, give a stern talking to. Doesn't do any good. I'm not safe even in my own common room. Scorpius tries to be there for me in the common room. But the bullies always plan it so he's not there.

I've endured so much pain. Sometimes I think I can just push through, but now I don't think I can.

Remember when I said Scorpius could have any girl he wanted. Well he did. Rose. Yeah, that's right. My two best friends. I'm madly in love with someone who doesn't reciprocate my feelings. What am I supposed to do? I've been hoping beyond hope that maybe there was some slim chance that he felt the same for me. But now, what am I holding out for? That maybe some time in the future it'll get better? Why do I bother? No one cares for me. Not even my own family. James, and lily, they aren't there for me. James says he didn't mean to out me. But the fact is, that since I was sorted into Slytherin, he's ignored me, both at school and at home. Lily, she doesn't say anything at all. She's convinced that I wanted to be separate from the family.

So now I have no one. I have no reason to stay. I've been standing here on this ledge for almost an hour hoping that some one will come find me. That some one would even try to stop me. That someone cares. No one came. This is it.

Goodbye.


End file.
